Request:Akira Bookman Jr
by Memuro
Summary: A request. Tieria ErdeXViolenta Akira's OC . contains lemon


A pair of long legs tiptoed their way across the dim lighted room, her long turquoise hair swished around as she made her way to the small bed located in the corner of the room. When she finally reached her destination, Violentina quietly perched herself onto the floor beside the bed and watched the sleeping man. Today she hadn't had the chance to see the man she adored so much at all because of his busy schedule.

'Muuu~ Tieria-sama is so cute when sleeping like this. He doesn't look so vengeance like he usually does. He actually seems innocent. Aiiiiiiih~~ so cuteeeeeee~~' she thought, letting a smile slipped into her face, while squaling inwardly. Her hand subconsciously moved itself onto Tieria's hair and softly stroked it, her usually full of energy bi-colored eyes looked sentimental for once. Humming softly, she let her hand strayed down to his face, feeling every structure of his face before a strong hand suddenly grabbed her small one an pinned her to the bed, making her squeak in surprise at the man's agility.

"Ti-Tieria-sama?" she whimpered faintly, almost inaudible even.

"Psh. It's just you Violenta, for a second I thought there's an ambush. What do you want?" he snapped rudely, his cheek vaguely swept with pink, most probably from the lack of sleep.

"I..um…I just want to see you Tieria-sama~!! I've missed you so muuuch~ You were out thw whole day and Vio-chan was really lonely~~" Violenta squaled, having already recovered from her shock, and hugged Tieria's neck.

"Stop it!" he snarled and slapped her hands away. "You know what, stop this Violenta. You're really annoying me don't you realize it? Always following me around like a lost dog, hugging me and touching me. I do not like that!" Tieria said brusquely as he stood up and looked down at Violenta

Violenta stared at the raven-haired man, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly before she finally said "B-But I do that because I lo-"

"I'm not even sure of that petty feeling of yours. Now out, I need my sleep." Tiereia sighed tiredly, his hand pointing at the slightly opened door initialing Violenta to go out of his room. Violenta glared at the man, her eyes slightly watered from both sadness and anger before she stomped out of his room. She could not understand, he never complained about her actions before, now he just suddenly snapped and say all those rude thing to her.

"How dare you doubt my feelings for him? Petty?? My feeling ain't no petty, it's real!!" The pigtailed girl growled. "I thought- I thought you…I never expected you to feel the same way, I just…" tears started to stain her cheeks and she could hear a sigh beside her.

"God, I'm so sorry Violenta, I didn't mean all those things I just said, I'm just really tired and I guess it just took over me. I'm so sorry."

"But you don't like it when I hug you?"

"Well, yes. But only because it makes me embarrassed."

"Whaaaat?? Why?" she asked incredulously which he replied with a mumbled whisper. "Huh? What's that again?"

This time he answered with a forceful kiss implanted to Violenta's lips, making her gasp involuntarily as his hands found their way around your waist, pulling you closer to him and sat you on the side of his bed. You responded by wrapping your hands around his neck and plunging you tongue into his mouth, savoring his sweet taste. After a quick fight, which Violenta lost to, Tieria started to lick and kiss his way to her neck, nipping and biting her sensitive spot, effectively making her moan her name which widen his smirk.

"Say my name again, Violenta." He ordered softly as he bit down harder, drawing some blood.

"Ti-Tieria-samaaa…" she moaned yet again obediently as she felt her warmth getting wetter and wetter every past second. He smirked in victory and started his assault on your breast, taking off your clothes and bra in the process.

He started nipping on your breast, leaving no spot untouched and by the time he finished with her twin mounds her had completely soaked her panty, and she were sure he knew it as his finger tweaked her clit teasingly before thrusting his finger slowly into her warmth. Violenta let out a gaspy breath, grabbing his sleeve in a desperate attempt to fasten his rhythm.

"I don't understand, what do you want, Vio?" he smirked at her flushed face.

"You know damn well what I want Tieria-sama!" she snapped in annoyance, clearly not happy by the way he's treating her right now.

"Then say it." Violenta responded by a shake of head, sitting up to undo his pants before being pushed down by said male.

"This will only move further if you comply to me, Violenta." He said slowly, continuing his slow rhythm, desperately trying to hold in his own lust as well.

"P-Please, Tieria-sama, I want you inside me. Please…" she moaned in a frenzied attempt as she grinded her hips for more friction.

"That's my girl." Tieria said, licking his fingers after he pulled them out of her. He finally took of his remaining clothing and gently entering his tip inside her, shushing her and kissing her, trying to calm her down. "The pain will soon go away. Okay?" she only nodded to this.

Soon he started to go faster and the pain beginning to subdued with pleasure. Violenta purred in satisfaction and wrapped her legs around his slim hips, grinding her hips in time with his, at the same time making him go deeper into her.

"Faster, Tieria-sama, please…" she groaned and he gladly complied.

Overcame by the passion, she dug your nails into Tieria's shoulder plates, leaving a crescent-like marks on his shoulder, making him groan in pain and pleasure. Violenta couldn't stop moaning his name and he seemed to like that, because he started to increasing the speed of his thrusts, slamming into her with full force.

It wasn't long until Violenta could feel your walls tighten around him. A few moments later you couldn't take it anymore and climaxed while screaming out Tieria's name and just a second latter he followed with a equal loud groan. He pulled out of you. Both of you laying on the bed in sweat.

"Tieria-sama…" Violenta asked after some time.

"Yes, Violenta?"

"What is it that you said earlier before we made love?"

"I said, it makes me embarrassed because I love you." He kissed her forehead lovingly.


End file.
